Malévola e Diaval - Seu coração sorriu
by lillymyranyah
Summary: Depois que Aurora acorda, vai viver com os moors e tudo está em paz, um certo homem corvo começa a refletir sobre seus sentimentos por Malévola... 'Amor verdadeiro,entende'


''Eu preciso de você, não conseguiria sem você, Diaval''

E havia conseguido. Não completar sua vingança, mas perceber que o amor verdadeiro existia. A doce e bela Aurora havia revelado uma Malévola que ninguém mais conhecia. A relação de mãe/filha das duas era linda e deixava todos felizes, alegrava os homens e os moors. Alegrava Diaval. Ele observava com ternura o jeito de Malévola quando conversava com a jovem princesa, o brilho no seu olhar, a leveza de seus gestos. Ele sabia que ela estava se recuperando. Sim, ainda havia rancor e tristeza no coração da fada, mas com o rei Stephan morto e Aurora e Diaval sempre por perto ela estava se curando.

Mas o homem corvo já não conseguia esconder o seu amor pela fada.

Se conheciam a mais de 16 anos e há bastante tempo percebera que sempre a amara, sempre a quisera. Antes ele sabia que sentia por ela uma devoção amedrontada, um louvor, um respeito meio distante. Que evoluiu para uma amizade inseparável. Que evoluiu para um sentimento de querer estar por perto e protegê-la sempre. Que evoluiu para o que Diaval sentia agora. _Amor verdadeiro._ Vontade de ter Malévola nos braços , beijá-la e amá-la como mulher, amante, amiga , companheira pra sempre. '' _Ora que besteira, já somos companheiros a mais de 16 anos e está bem assim. A nossa relação é bastante boa,não é? Ela gosta de você como amigo e ponto''._

Mas Diaval sabia que queria mais. E se perguntava sempre se Malévola sentia algo mais profundo por ele. Ela sempre se importara com ele. Mesmo transformando-o sempre em animais do nada (e animais que ele detestava se transformar) e ser mandona, ela sempre o tratou como amigo verdadeiro, respeitando-o e se importando com ele de verdade. Ela o fazia carinho quando ele era corvo, deitava em seu ombro quando ele era homem, jantava todas as noites com ele , desabafava com ele (menos assuntos sobre Stephan e a perda de suas asas) e o acompanhava em passeios em que os dois rolavam na grama , jogavam lama um no outro e ficavam olhando pro céu. Mas Malévola era reservada e misteriosa demais com todos. Diaval sabia que seu coração havia um dia sido ferido gravemente. E ele daria tudo para consertá-lo, acalentá-lo. Mas o jeito obscuro de Malévola o impedia de falar sobre tais sentimentos por medo de feri-la ainda mais. Diaval concluiu que a amava demais para cometer tal crime. Mas agora, com todos os reinos em paz, ele sentia-se ardente em se declarar pra ela, em viver com ela, fazê-la sua...

Um dia, sentado perto de um vale no reino dos moors, observando o vento movimentando a água enquanto fadas e moors brincavam, ele pensava em Malévola quando a doce e sorridente Aurora apareceu e sentou-se ao seu lado, Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, que foi retribuído com uma cosquinha no braço, e disse sem mais nem menos: _''Pensando na Malévola, não é?''_

Diaval ficou sem reação. Estava tão óbvio assim?

'' _Érr...talvez. Por que a pergunta assim do nada, jovem Aurora?''_

'' _É óbvio que você está pensando nela. É só no que você pensa''_ Aurora falava sorrindo docemente. _''Você a ama?''_

'' _Ér...claro que a amo, jovem Aurora! Quem não ama? Ela é muito amada por aqui! É tão boa com os moors e com você...e é minha melhor amiga a muitos anos"_

'' _Não é amor de amigo...estou falando de amor de amante. De casamento. Ah, só por sua expressão já posso definir que você a ama, e muito!''_

'' _Mas o quê?''_

'' _Sim, passarinho.''_ Aurora levantou-se e começou a dar voltas em torno de Diaval, sorrindo enquanto o fazia cócegas, fazendo o homem corvo rir e dizendo:

'' _Eu vejo o jeito como você a olha. Como se quisesse protegê-la, abraçá-la sempre. Você sempre está por perto para ajudá-la. Você só fala bem dela. Você quer beijá-la não quer?''_ Aurora fez Diaval deitar na grama enquanto continuava a fazer-lhe cócegas. _''Você tem que dizer a ela! Já perdeu muito tempo, passarinho, diga a ela o que sente!''_

'' _Mas , Aurora, não é bem assim HAHAHAHAHA Nós nos conhecemos a tanto... hahahaha tempo...que eu hahaha tenho medo de estragar nossa amizade ou ela não me aceitar... eu não quero machucar o coração dela HAHAHAHA pare Aurora PARE!''_

'' _Mas ela cheira tão bem...já reparou no cheiro dela?''_

Ah, o cheiro dela. Ah sim, o cheiro de fada dela. Diaval já havia reparado com certeza.

'' _Já , sim, já reparei...''_ O homem corvo falou sem graça , se recuperando das cócegas.

'' _Pois então...ela está na entrada do bosque, erguendo uma árvore que caiu. Hoje é sua chance, amanhã não aceitarei vocês dois separados, senão MAIS CÓCEGAS VIRÃO!''_ Aurora piscou para o amigo e desceu o vale sorrindo, deixando Diaval parado ofegante pensando em tudo o que ela acabara de dizer. Sim, era muito óbvio que ele amava Malévola, até a pequena havia percebido. Será que deveria ir falar com a fada? _''E correr o risco de estragar nossa amizade...''_ Mas tudo estava na paz, algum tempo havia se passado desde que Aurora acordara e Malévola parecia estar mais aberta que nunca a falar sobre seus sentimentos. Parecia uma boa hora. E além do mais, até quando Diaval conseguiria segurar esse sentimento de anos tão forte que fazia seu coração bater mais depressa? Ele falaria com Malévola agora. Levantou-se e se dirigiu a entrada do bosque meio hesitante.

Lá estava ela, linda, com seus cabelos soltos e suas belas asas tensas enquanto terminava de erguer uma grande árvore com sua magia. Era uma visão encantadora. Diaval sorriu bobamente. Ao terminar de erguer a árvore, Malévola se virou e sorriu suavemente ao ver seu amigo, parado bem ali perto dela, com um sorriso de retribuição. Ela foi andando até ele, balançando levemente seus longos cabelos...Ao sol, seus olhos brilhavam muito e ela ficava ainda mais linda e reluzente aos olhos do homem corvo. Diaval poderia abraçá-la e rodar com ela no ar ali mesmo.

'' _Tudo bem?''_ Malévola perguntou.

'' _Sim, e você?''_ Ela acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. _''Eu não vejo você desde ontem de tarde, então...só vim ver como estava.''_ Pobre Diaval estava tão apaixonada que não conseguia ficar nem vinte e quatro horas sem ver sua fada, sua melhor amiga. Malévola sorriu docemente, naquele momento ela parecia uma criança e ao mesmo tempo muito velha, e parecia estar esperando por Diaval o tempo todo e sempre esperaria...

'' _Você é maravilhoso. Eu também senti sua falta nessas horas todas. Você sabe, eu me acostumei a estar sempre perto de você...''_ Ela sorriu e tocou seu braço, o coração de Diaval estava a mil por hora, como sempre ficava quando estava com ela.

'' _É que você é minha melhor amiga. Pra mim você é o ser mais incrível do mundo''_ Diaval nem sabia mais direito o que estava dizendo, apenas estava sendo sincero, aquelas palavras saiam do fundo do seu coração... _''Eu me importo tanto com você, Malévola''_ (a algum tempo parara de chamá-la de Senhora, a pedido dela mesma.) _''Eu fico muito feliz que sejamos amigos''_

'' _Eu também, querido... E vamos ser amigos pra sempre, está tudo bem agora, podemos vive em paz...''_

 _Amigos pra sempre_

Foram caminhando conversando pelo bosque até chegarem perto de um riachinho muito familiar para eles. Passavam horas ali desde que se conheceram, conversando, jogando lama, bolando planos raramente, ali era um lugar pra eles relaxarem, um refúgio, um lugar mágico para eles. Malévola, como sempre, sentou-se na depressão de uma rocha confortável e razoavelmente escondida, e Diaval, com prazer, deitou a cabeça em seu colo, fechando os olhos e suspirando, sentindo a brisa e a presença da fada. Malévola começou a acariciar seus cabelos como sempre fazia, o que deixava Diaval dengoso e em paz. Aquilo era tão natural, sempre fora para eles. Porque o medo de falar sobre seus sentimentos? Mais cedo ou mais tarde Diaval deixaria escapar. Porque não revelar, ali e naquele momento, exatamente o que sentia? Aurora tinha razão, ele deveria falar. Ergueu-se, acabando com o carinho.

'' _Malévola''_ Ele pegou suas mãos pequenas nas suas , olhou bem fundo em seus olhos multicoloridos. _''Há algo que eu quero te dizer...''_

'' _Diga''_ Malévola disse, baixinho.

'' _Eu quero mesmo viver aqui pra sempre com você''_ Prosseguiu Diaval. _''Só que mais do que como amigo. Há algum tempo eu descobri sentimentos por você, sabe, mais do que amizade. Aliás, não importa se você sente o mesmo ou não, podemos ficar aqui juntos como amigos, mas eu queria muito que você soubesse que...''_ Diaval suava, respirava fundo. _''Eu te amo. E você é minha Rainha. Minha Deusa. Minha Fada. Te amo de coração. Amor verdadeiro, entende?''_

Malévola observava atentamente o amigo. Sua expressão era de curiosidade e ternura, ao mesmo tempo. O silêncio se abateu sobre a cena, Diaval encostado nela, seu rosto muito perto do dela. Ele desviou os olhos, não sabia mais o que falar, o que pensar. De repente sentiu a mãe de Malévola acariciar sutilmente sua bochecha, olhou-a rapidamente e ela estava com uma expressão mais serena. O gesto encorajou Diaval a falar mais.

'' _Não quero te pressionar a nada, jamais, minha amiga. Também não quero te machucar, ferir seus sentimentos nunca. Você nunca mais merece sofrer, meu ê, que foi a melhor pessoa que eu poderia encontrar nessa vida, a melhor amiga do mundo e que tem um coração enorme. Por favor,me desculpe qualquer coisa. Mas nunca duvide dos meus sentimentos por você, Malévola, nem os de amizade nem os de amor.''_

'' _Diaval...''_

'' _Eu te amo, Malévola, eu te amo''_

Uma lágrima rolou tímida no belo rosto da fada, para surpresa de Diaval. Ele a secou prontamente com o polegar. Segurou na sua cintura, involuntariamente. Podia sentir algo...

'' _Eu também te amo, meu querido. Também te amo, como amante e como amigo. Você esteve comigo quando ninguém mais esteve, você sempre me amou, eu sempre te amei também, e agora eu quero te fazer feliz. Eu te amo mesmo, amor verdadeiro. E...''_

Não a deixou terminar de falar. Aproximou seus lábios e a beijou com ternura, um longo beijo, uma longa carícia, parando para escutar seus suaves suspiros de vez em quando. Ela acariava suas costas e sorria, lágrimas de felicidade ainda caiam sobre suas bochechas e molhavam as de Diaval. Ao final do beijo os dois se abraçaram, um abraço diferente, um abraço cheio de conforto e paz, alívio, alegria, paixão, todos os sentimentos bons ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se amavam, os dois poderiam fazer um ao outro feliz e riram como bobos se dando conta disso. Era algo tão óbvio para qualquer um esse tempo todo, menos para eles. Mas agora eles sabiam, compreendiam mais que nunca o amor verdadeiro. Se beijaram mais.

Escondida num canto ali perto, com o coração batendo forte e com uma vontade muito grande de pular e dançar de alegria, Aurora observava os dois, sorrindo.

FIM


End file.
